En la palma de la mano
by Omar Granados
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los Eva 01 y 02 fueran usados como los medios para provocar el Tercer Impacto? Ademas, NERV ahora puede contar con otra unidad Eva para combatir a los angeles restantes, pero eso influira en sus planes y vidas de los Elegidos, ¿como? cap1


**Neon Genesis**** Evangelion**, personajes de cualquier tipo y relacionados no me pertenecen, **es propiedad de su creador original Hideaki Anno, estudio Gainax (anime) y Yoshijuki Sadamoto (manga).**

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

Había pasado 1 mes desde el incidente de la contaminación del Eva-03, y unas semanas tras el ataque de Zeruel, y el posterior incidente de la difuminaciòn de Shinji en el entry-plug del Eva-01. Desde aquella batalla, se podía respirar una tranquilidad en Tokio-3, pero para los pertenecientes a NERV, se sentía una tensión en el ambiente...

Aquello era una rutina acostumbrada mientras no atacara un ángel. Pero en momentos como estos, dos de los ya cuatro Elegidos, hubieran preferido que atacara un ángel, para romper con esta aburrida monotonía.

La Primera, Segunda y Tercer Elegidos, se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones de NERV, realizando las acostumbradas pruebas de sincronización, vigiladas por la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Aquellas pruebas no obtenían nuevos o significativos resultados: Ayanami se mantenía en su rango; Ikari había mejorado su índice desde la última prueba; pero aun era aventajado por Sohryu.

Tras acabar con aquella tarea, los tres elegidos se encaminaron a los vestuarios para poder sacarse de encima sus plug-suits, y así poder ir a sus casas. Al salir del vestuario de hombres, Shinji se encontró a alguien que no esperaría por ahí, al menos no con una buena razón.

-Hola Shin-chan - le saludo alegremente su tutora.

-¿Qué haces aquí Misato? No me digas que te perdiste de nuevo - le cuestiono su protegido.

-No es eso, sino que vine por ti y Asuka para llevarlos a casa.

-¿No te quedaras a trabajar hoy?

-No, hay mucho menos trabajo cuando no hay ángeles atacando. Espérame aquí, iré por Asuka y nos iremos a casa.

Mientras tanto, tras salir de clases, una chica se dirigía a visitar a su compañero, a las instalaciones de NERV. Era la delegada de la clase A del segundo año de la 1a secundaria municipal de Tokio-3. Aunque eso ya le importaba más bien poco, pero le traía ciertas facilidades, como hacer más creíble aquella excusa de que iba "por ser la delegada". Más bien iba por poder entablar, aunque sea por un breve instante, una conversación con aquel chico. Pero no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, sino por ayudarlo en la medida de sus posibilidades con su recuperación, tras el ataque de Bardiel.

Tan sumida estaba en estas cavilaciones, que se sorprendió "al haber llegado tan rápido" a aquel edificio. Entro rápidamente, y se dirigió al control de las visitas, que en aquel momento era encabezado por una joven chica de no más de 25 años...

-Disculpe, enfermera... - hablo Horaki

-Si, dígame - dijo mientras se volteaba - ¡ah, eres tú! - respondió.

-Buenas tardes - saludo Hikari.

-¿Supongo que ya sabrás como son las cosas aquí? 5 minutos, no te puedo permitir más; no quisiera arriesgarme a perder mi empleo.

Hikari se apunto en la lista brindada por la enfermera, y corrió para llegar a la habitación donde desde hace algunas semanas estaba Touji...

-Buenas tardes - saludo la delegada mientras abría la puerta

-Hola Hikari - le respondió al saludo el Cuarto, quien ya había entrado en confianza con su compañera.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? - le pregunto la chica mientras tomaba asiento.

-Mucho mejor, dentro de dos días me dan la alta. La verdad es que, si fuera por mí, me iría ahora mismo, pero me han dicho que necesito quedarme más tiempo para que me hagan unos exámenes.

Se oyó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, y Horaki se levanto a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con alguien que hasta entonces conocía de mirada, pero no lograba recordar...

-¿Quien es ella? - le pregunto la delegada a su amigo.

-Es la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, ¿o ya no recuerdas que estuvo en la casa de Misato cuando fuiste? - le respondió Suzuhara.

-Mucho gusto de conocerla, joven... - dijo la doctora, estirando la mano

-Hikari Horaki, igualmente - respondió regresando el saludo.

-Touji, te tengo noticias - se dirigió la rubia al chico.

-Dígame.

-Como recordaras, has sido elegido como el Cuarto. Y aunque el Evangelion-03 fue seriamente dañado, es posible repararlo. Pero mientras eso pase, esta vez te entrenaremos para evitar situaciones como esa - menciono la doctora.

Mientras tanto, Hikari asimilaba la información, sabía que Touji se había ausentado unos días, y más tarde se había enterado del accidente en Matsushiro, y en un acto impulsivo, hablo...

-Espere, ¡¿está diciendo que va a... volver a subir a esa cosa? - cuestiono la muchacha.

-Actualmente solo contamos con 3 pilotos en activo, todos ellos compañeros suyos. Esto es una batalla por la supervivencia de la humanidad, no podemos escatimar recursos - dijo terminantemente Ritsuko.

-... Comprendo... - respondió escuetamente Hikari.

-Te daré el alta hoy, pero necesito que mañana vengas a las instalaciones para realizar unos exámenes, tienen que ser en condiciones especiales - dijo Akagi mientras salía de la habitación.

-De acuerdo - contesto Touji.

Dicho esto, la doctora salió del cuarto, mientras la enfermera entraba.

-Touji, te vamos a dar el alta, pero antes de eso, ven aquí un momento, te vamos a colocar la prótesis - hablo la enfermera, que llevaba consigo una silla de ruedas.

Horaki ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y llegar a aquel artefacto que ahora lo ayudaría a moverse. Suzuhara jamás habría pensado que quedaría sin alguna extremidad, pero el destino suele ser cruel. Mientras él iba recordando aquel incidente con el Eva-03, Hikari pregunto algo a la enfermera, quien llevaba al Cuarto en la silla

-Dígame, ¿no hay que hacer mediciones... o algo así para colocar estas cosas?

-Antes era así, pero con el avance tecnológico, ahora podemos construir prótesis que se adaptan al usuario, aunque ciertamente no es como una extremidad humana - le respondió amablemente la chica - pero al menos con esto no tendrá que depender totalmente de una silla de ruedas.

Habían llegado a un cuarto pequeño, donde de hacían ese tipo de cosas.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí un momento, necesitar de alguien para que pueda llegar a su casa - hablo la enfermera.

-¿Y cuando podre caminar? - pregunto Touji.

-Mañana mismo serás capaz de volver a caminar - respondió la chica.

Dicho esto, ambos entraron, y Hikari se quedo esperando afuera, sentada, y aunque algo preocupada todavía, mas aliviada de que su amigo haya mejorado.

Paralelamente, la Segunda y el Tercero se encontraban en el auto de Misato, dirigiéndose a su apartamento...

-¿Estas planeando hacer algo con nosotros? - pregunto insinuantemente la pelirroja.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿acaso no puedo hacerles un favor sin que tengas que sospechar de algo? - le respondió alegre la pelivioleta.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio absoluto y tenso, después de todo apenas habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Ikari había salido del Evangelion-01, tras haber sido absorbido por sincronizar al 400% en su batalla contra Zeruel. Cada ángel nuevo que aparecía suponía un reto más grande que el anterior. Tras llegar al apartamento, y subir hasta el piso donde estaba ubicado, Shinji se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras Misato tomaba una lata de cerveza, y Asuka solo cambiaba insistentemente entre los canales del televisor.

-Esta lista - anuncio el chico a sus compañeras de habitación.

Aquellas mujeres respondieron al llamado, y se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos, en medio de un silencio tenso, que fue roto por el timbre del teléfono, que Ikari se levanto a contestar...

-Discúlpame por obligarte a hacer algo tan simple - dijo burlonamente la alemana.

-¿Como dijo?... Ah… sí, aquí esta - respondió Shinji al teléfono - Asuka, es para ti – extendiendo el aparato a su compañera.

-¿Quién es? - cuestiono la aludida.

-Tu mamá - respondió.

-¿Mi madre? – hablo sorprendida-. ¡Dame eso! - dijo la pelirroja arrebatándole el teléfono al chico.

Asuka continúo la plática en su idioma natal, brevemente observada por Shinji, quien posteriormente fue alejado por una mirada de su compañera pidiendo privacidad.

-Me voy a mi cuarto - dijo el chico a su tutora.

-¿Como, tan temprano? - respondió sorprendida Misato.

-Estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir.

-De acuerdo, que descanses Shinji-kun.

-Hasta mañana.

"Supongo que será una de las consecuencias de que haya pasado un mes entero ahí" pensó la pelivioleta.

Misato se quedo unos momentos más en la mesa, mientras consumía un par más de latas, mientras escuchaba la conversación de su protegida. Aunque no supiera otros idiomas, por el tono de voz, suponía de qué trataba aquella conversación. Unos cuantos momentos después, la pelirroja colgó el auricular.

-¿Una buena charla, Asuka? - pregunto Katsuragi a su protegida.

-Para ser de rutina, si - respondió la aludida.

-Dime algo Asuka, ¿qué significa "kind"? He notado que llamas así a Shinji. ¿Acaso es un apodo cariñoso o algo así? - pregunto Misato.

-¡Claro que... no! - respondió un tanto avergonzada Sohryu.

Era claro que mientras ese chico estuviera ahí, la Segunda podía ser toda una fortaleza inexpugnable respecto a dejar entrever algo de sus sentimientos a aquel muchacho, pero mientras no fuera así, era vulnerable. Y ella detestaba eso. No quería depender de nadie, era una meta que se había impuesto.

-Ni creas que me voy a tragar esa mentira. No sabré otros idiomas, pero como mujer te entiendo... - cuestiono la mayor.

-¡A ti que te importa! - le recrimino la pelirroja.

Hubo un pequeño silencio...

-Son mis protegidos. Sería bueno que al menos no pelearan entre ustedes - contesto la pelivioleta con un tono triste.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Me voy a mi habitación - dijo Asuka dando la vuelta, encaminándose a aquel sitio, y dando un fuerte portazo.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se encontraba en su habitación. Había tomado su SDAT, y puesto los audífonos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo lograba. Después de todo, tras salir del Eva-01, había pasado 3 días durmiendo en el hospital, y otro tanto el fin de semana. La verdad es que había escapado a su cuarto. ¿Por qué? Estaba temeroso de que Asuka le hiciera una broma lo suficientemente cruel con respecto a su madre. Aquella idea le hizo asociar a la otra que le había hecho el día del aniversario de su defunción, el día en que se besaron. Inconscientemente él le mintió respecto a si había besado a otra chica antes, tal vez para obtener un poco de la esencia de los labios de su amiga de exuberante belleza. También mintió en su expresión al finalizar ese contacto: hubiera querido decir que lo había disfrutado, y era verdad, pero de haberlo hecho, habría salido con algún buen golpe. Al final quedo un tanto decepcionado, ante la reacción de su compañera.

Dejo estas cavilaciones para intentar descifrar otra que recientemente tenía: ¿por qué estaba su madre, mejor dicho su alma, en el Eva-01? Tal vez la protección que no tuvo de niño, se la daría ahora en esa época tan difícil. Tratando de sacar alguna buena teoría, fue entrando al sueño, regresando a aquel tren de siempre, pero esta vez era Ayanami la que lo acompañaba...

-¿Por qué regresaste? Te veías tan decidido en no volver a pilotear - le cuestiono la chica de los ojos escarlata.

-La ciudad... estaba siendo destruida, ese ángel casi las aniquila- contesto temeroso el Tercero.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! - reclamo airada Asuka, quien había salido de la nada.

-¿Por qué regresaste Shinji? - pregunto Rei.

-De seguro extrañaste todas las felicitaciones por ser "el gran salvador". Eres patético - dijo Asuka.

-No... lo hice para salvarlas - respondió cabizbajo Ikari.

Shinji solo despertó por el sonido del cruce del ferrocarril de su propio sueño. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama. Estaba sudando, y se sentía nervioso. Era otro sueño tan extraño, pero ¿qué significaba?

¿Qué es en realidad el Evangelion?

En el Geofrente, Gendo tenía una reunión extraordinaria con el Comité...

-¡¿Esta exigiéndonos recursos para reconstruir la Unidad 03? - reclamo molesto Keel Lorentz.

-El piloto designado a esa unidad sobrevivió, y es muy probable que pueda pilotar con un adecuado entrenamiento. En cuanto a la unidad 03, según los informes que he recibido, es posible repararla. - contesto el comandante en su clásica pose.

-¿Y por qué cree que haríamos eso? - le pregunto sarcástico Keel.

-Debemos usar todos los recursos posibles para vencer a los ángeles - sentencio Gendo.

-Lo autorizare, pero entonces debe suponer que tiene que haber una mayor eficiencia para vencer a nuestros enemigos. ¡No tolerare otra incursión así en el Geofrente! Un poco más, y ese ángel habría tenido contacto con Adán, y ya sabe lo que habría pasado, ¡el Plan de la Instrumentalización Humana no se habría completado! - recrimino el líder de SEELE.

Dicho esto, los 5 integrantes del Comité se desvanecieron junto con la oscuridad de la sala, dejando solo a Gendo, quien empezaba a planificar sus próximos movimientos para llegar a su fin, la unidad 01 ya había despertado, ahora solo quedaba conjuntarla, pero eso sería después de vencer a todos los ángeles. Solo quedaban 3 según los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto, pero serian los más difíciles. Después de eso, volvería a ver a Yui…

_Finalizado al __27 de marzo del 2011._

De nuevo aquí, con otra historia. Si son lectores de la sección de Evangelion, soy yo quien escribió "Visita" y "Odio". Pues bien, he querido crear una historia mucho más seria respecto a esta serie. Mientras miraba un capitulo (22 - Al menos actúa como un ser humano, en latino con el doblaje de Locomotion) me surgió una duda: Misato tiene la sospecha de que la unión de Adán con Lilith causaría el Tercer Impacto. Y si todos los ángeles fueron vencidos, y esta "evolución" quería lograrse con los Eva-serie, (y tomando en cuenta que la unidad 01 fue hecha a partir de Lilith, y la 00 y 02 de Adán), ¿por qué no fueron usadas como base? Después de todo, los Eva-serie tuvieron un papel importante con la aplicación del campo-anti AT. Bien, pues la premisa de la que parte esta historia.

Antes de que ''metiera la pata'' en crear y subir esta historia, aclare mis dudas con uno de mis compañeros escritores de la sección de Digimon Tamers (en donde esta mi primera historia) me aclaro mis dudas respecto a esta teoría (que de hecho, es lo que pasa en Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 – You Can (Not) Advance), y quiero agradecerle, por esta ayuda, a Escritor Fantasma.

También a dark ice-girl por tomarse la molestia de mandarme un mensaje para decirme que tratara de echarle un ojo a mis escritos de esta serie.

Con respecto a "La misión continua" (si es que hay aquí alguno de los lectores), he estado viendo la serie en japonés, para "no meter la pata" con alguna de las bases de Tamers. Mientras siga la escuela (el ultimo parcial esta cerca, y he estado cargado de trabajos y cosas así), (que de hecho este primer capítulo lo venía trabajando desde principios de febrero) no podré actualizar como prometí, llevar dos historias no es fácil, y aunque no debería empezar otra sin acabar la 1a, he querido empezar esta por el gusto de escribir. Solo tengan un poco de paciencia, falta poco para las vacaciones, y ahí sí que aprovechare el tiempo libre.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas para conocer su opinión de esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer, y hasta la siguiente entrega!


End file.
